Primer Beso
by Hanabi Ai
Summary: un beso lo inicio todo, pero la tormenta esta muy confundida y no comprende del todo lo que siente por el beisbolista. ¿Que hará Yamamocchan para solucionar esto? 8059


Gokudera no hacia mas que rozar sus labios con la yema de sus dedos mientras observaba el techo de su habitación acostado en su cama. En su cabeza seguía rondando "aquello", algo que por ningún motivo debió haber ocurrido y que debía olvidar a cualquier costo, pero ahí seguía, no podía dejar de pensar en ello ni de alejar sus dedos de su boca. Es que hace menos de una hora había estado en casa del beisbolista cumpliendo con su deber de mano derecha, aunque solo se trataba de un pequeño favor a Sawadaya que este no podía ayudar a Yamamoto en lo que sea que este le hubiera pedido, el acepto de inmediato remplazándolo, haría cualquier cosa por su decimo después de todo, incluso ir a la casa de ese idiota y prestarle ayuda, solo que ahora no podía creer lo que había hecho junto a ese maniático deportista. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza, aquel condenado beso jamás debió haber existido, debió haber cumplido con su misión de ayudar a ese idiota e irse a casa, nada mas, pero ni eso hizo y lo peor era que su mente había distorsionado la mayoría de su memoria sin lograr recordar como demonios había comenzado eso, solo se visualizaba a si mismo escuchando las tonterías del moreno, fruncir el ceño y luego…sus labios juntos en un cursi y romántico beso ¡Una completa y ridícula aberración! Mas aun cuando solo recobro sus sentidos por la falta de oxigeno que le vino después de intensificar el beso teniendo que separarse producto de eso y de que el padre del espadachín entro justo a la habitación quedando con los ojos abiertos como platos, entonces simplemente atino a empujar al otro de la manera mas brusca que encontró y salir corriendo como un demente rumbo a su hogar, completamente patético, pensándolo bien, debió haber golpeado a aquel bastardo al punto de deformarlo por…¿Por qué? Ni siquiera sabia la razón, se levanto de la cama tan rápido que si alguien lo hubiera visto habría caído de la impresión, ahora se maldecía de tal manera que se odiaba, no recordaba quien había iniciado el beso, aunque hubiera golpeado al idiota ese, la culpa no solo era de él, era de ambos, alguien había comenzado y el otro debió haber respondido el gesto, era lo mas lógico y eso lo frustraba. Deseaba hacer estallar aquel momento y borrarlo, borrar de su mente el rostro sonrosado del beisbolista y sus brillantes ojos miel, olvidar a que sabia ese idiota, sin embargo…lo que mas lo enfurecía no era lo que hicieron en si, aquel beso no era mas que el resultado de un impulso de adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas y punto, un delirio de la juventud, lo que lo ponía de mal humor era que al salir corriendo el otro no se tomo la molestia de detenerlo, se suponía que si alguien besaba o respondía el beso era por una razón y esa razón no debió permitirle al moreno dejarlo ir tan fácil, debió gritarle para que se quedara, rogarle perdón por actuar de un modo tan vergonzoso entre chicos, ahora se sentía utilizado, su corazón latía mas rápido que lo usual, solo había una explicación para ello, la corrida que se dio para llegar hasta aquí y nada mas, no podía ser nada mas…él no había besado a ese friki del beisbol porque eso significaba que…le gustaba. Se mordió el labio y se dio una cachetada, eso era imposible, sobretodo para el. Lo mejor era olvidar todo y dar una vuelta para refrescar las ideas, aun era temprano y seguro que encontraba al decimo en su casa, eso le relajaría y le subiría el animo, salió con una gran energía, ahora estaba de mejor animo, incluso el camino se le hacia mas corto.

-¡¿Qué tal, decimo?!-Le saludo al subir al cuarto de este, pero su sonrisa se fue al diablo cuando vio quien estaba al lado del pelicastaño-¿Yamamoto?

-¡Hola, Gokudera!-Le dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa, el albino frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a saludarle de esa manera como si no hubiera pasado nada? No tenia ni las mejillas coloradas por mirarlo de ese modo cuando el sintió que su cara ardió en el instante en que lo vio y tuve que desviar su mirada.

-Hola, Gokudera-kun…creí que estarías en tu casa descansando después de ayudar a Yamamoto, de verdad te lo agradezco por suplirme, me había comprometido, pero Kyoko me pidió si le ayudaba en la escuela…por eso…

-No te preocupes, Tsuna, Gokudera me ayudo en todo lo que necesitaba…-Dijo el pelinegro entre risas.

-Me alegro mucho…Iré a traer unos refrescos, ya vuelvo…

-¡No, decimo!...Yo iré por ellos…

-Nada de eso, Gokudera-kun, este es mi agradecimiento por ayudarme-Le hablo Tsunayoshi alegremente por lo que no tuvo mas opción que dejarlo ir, no sabia porque se sentía tan nervioso, se suponía que olvidaría todo y haría como que nada había pasado, pero su corazón amenazaba con salirse si seguía latiendo a tal intensidad. Se sentó bastante alejado del moreno, pero este se paro de su lugar y se acomodó a su lado, demasiado cerca para su gusto, demasiado cerca para lograr escuchar sus latidos y al sentir el roce de sus cuerpos no pudo evitar tensarse.

-¿Sucede algo, Gokudera?

-¡Claro que no!-Respondió alterado-¿Qué rayos te dijo tu padre?

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto confundido el otro, al peliplata se le pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-¡No te hagas el tonto, idiota!...me refiero a lo que te dijo cuando nos vio…be…

-¿Qué?- Yamamoto estaba demasiado cerca por lo que no dejaba de temblar, se maldecía por comenzar a hablar de un tema que se suponía borraría de su memoria y además ese bastardo hacia como si eso no hubiera existido.

-Cuando nos vio besándonos…-Soltó no queriendo hacerlo, se llevo una mano a la boca completamente avergonzado, pero el otro solo le miro extrañado.

-No se a que te refieres, Gokudera… ¿de verdad estas bien? Estas todo rojo, ¿no tendrás fiebre?-El peliplata quedo en blanco, el idiota le decía todo eso y sintió que sus ojos se nublaban, alejo al moreno con una mano mientras se mordía el labio ¿Por qué razón le dolía tanto el corazón por lo que le decía ese maniático? Estaba seguro que se habían besado ¿Cómo tan desquiciado como para imaginárselo? Si era así estaba listo para el manicomio. Ahora debería estar feliz, el idiota actuaba tal y como él quería que hiciera, que el mundo entero hiciera como si aquel beso no hubiera existido, entonces… ¿Por qué sentía que algo dentro de él se rompía?

-¡Tienes razón! Estoy delirando, no me hagas caso, solo estaba bromeando, pero como el idiota que eres, no caíste…-Comenzó a reír disimulando su tristeza mientras quitaba su mano del pecho del espadachín para llevársela a su cara, comenzó a insultarlo por lo lento que era para entender una broma y así librarse de su frustración, pero entonces las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo.

-Gokudera…

-¡Cállate!- Intentó secar sus lagrimas rápidamente, pero estas no dejaban de caer, no podía seguir así, no quería que el otro le viera de forma tan patética, pero entonces este le agarro del brazo obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo una ves se había puesto en pie decidido a marcharse. Soltó una pequeña risa, ahora el idiota se dignaba a detenerlo.

-¿Ahora entiendes el porque me besaste?- Gokudera le miro atónito-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi? Lo sabes ahora ¿verdad?- Yamamoto le acaricio la mejilla mientras secaba una de sus lagrimas-¿Quieres que te diga porque correspondí a tu beso? Me gustas, Hayato…no…te quiero, estoy enamorado de ti…la verdad es que le pedí a Tsuna que me ayudara, solo por petición suya irías a mi casa ¿no? Entonces…fue algo increíble que me besaras, fue un leve impulso tuyo cuando te abraze esperando que te pusieras furioso, solo me frunciste el ceño, pero al acariciarte el rostro te relajaste y tus labios se unieron a los míos…

-Ya basta…-Murmuro sonrojado el peliplateado-Acabas de decir que no sabias de lo que hablaba…

-Lo siento…cuando te vi correr de esa manera y mírame con esa cara cuando nos separamos, no supe que hacer, creí que había metido la pata, te veías muy confundido y mi padre no me dejo ir a buscarte…me dijo que necesitabas tiempo, así que vine aquí para decirle a Tsuna lo que había sucedido, el niño me dijo que a veces había que ser un poco cruel para despertar a las personas, pero creo que te hice daño…

-¿Reborn-san?...Así que fue eso, maldito bastardo…se te da bien ser cruel, idiota, pero no te creas ¡¿Qué me hiciste daño?! ¡En tus sueñ…!-Pero no termino su frase porque se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y se largo a llorar, mientras Yamamoto trataba de consolarlo sin resultados-¡Eres un maldito idiota! Creí que debía ir al psiquiátrico…No sé qué esperas de mi haciendo eso, pero jamás recibirás nada ¡Jamás te diré que en cuanto me abrazaste perdí el sentido de todo y me di cuenta que te amaba como un idiota, no pude más que besarte…olvidando todo lo demás, pero simplemente no puedo confesártelo! Así que no te creas la gran cosa, ya te lo decía ¿Tu lastimarme? ¿Quién crees que soy? Y no estoy llorando ni nada por el estilo…-Recalcaba frotándose los ojos aunque sus mejillas rojas y sus esmeraldas brillosas a causa de las lágrimas que seguían cayendo decían exactamente lo contrario.

-Gokudera siempre se me enfrenta… ¿Qué ganamos con eso? Creo que tan solo hacerte llorar…

-¡Cállate, bastardo! Ya te dije…

-Lo se…-Le interrumpió-Que estoy viendo visiones al ver lagrimas caer de tus hermosos ojos verdes-Gokudera se tensó.

-No te burles, maldito maniático…mejor me voy…

-No te iras…

-¿¡Que?!

-Que no te iras a ninguna parte-Respondió Yamamoto estirando su brazo para rodearle la cintura al albino y aproximarlo a su cuerpo, quedando sus rostros a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia, sus miradas se cruzaron viendo cada uno el reflejo de cada uno, la respiración del guardián de la tormenta el moreno podía sentirla como suya propia y entonces susurro-No puedes irte al menos hasta que te bese…-Sintió el cuerpo tembloroso del otro y entonces pensó que aún no era correcto, su padre le había dicho que no adelantara las cosas o terminaría no obteniendo nada, que la paciencia hacia al maestro y que Gokudera realmente lo amaba, solo que su orgullo era demasiado fuerte, si seguía, tal vez ocurriría lo mismo que en su casa y el terco guardián huiría asustado otra vez.

Decidió apartarse y soltarlo, pero el de cabellos plateados respiro profundo y le miro.

-Atrévete…-Desafió en un murmullo y entonces Yamamoto se dio cuenta, aunque el cuerpo de la tormenta temblara, sus ojos reflejaban decisión y fuerza, así que se posesiono de su boca con determinación, mostrándole cuan fuerte eran sus sentimientos ya nada le podría hacer dudar de nuevo e intentar escapar, no existía duda en su mente mientras probaba aquellos labios que reclamaba como suyos a cada segundo en los cuales el peliplatedo le rodeaba con sus brazos entregándose completamente.

-Te amo, Gokudera-Le dijo en un susurro luego de que por culpa de la falta de aire se separaran levemente.

-Y yo a ti…-Admitió el otro casi sin aliento ante la avergonzada sonrisa del beisbolista quien rozo su nariz contra la del albino –Así que no vuelva a dejarme ir, idiota…-El japonés asintió cogiéndolo del rostro suavemente y le beso delicadamente la frente.

-Jamás lo volveré hacer, creeme.


End file.
